You're An Awful Person
and |singers = flower * DEX, MAIKA, Otomachi Una, R.I.P (chorus) |producers = R.I.P (music, lyrics, illustration) |links = }} Background "You're An Awful Person" is an original song by R.I.P featuring flower, with DEX, MAIKA, Otomachi Una, and the producer being part of the chorus. The name of the character in the video is "Lucian". Lyrics you're horrible and everybody ‘round you hates you you're horrible your special spot in hell awaits you you're horrible and all you ever ever do is hurt them-em-em when will they see that you're an awful person you're horrible you must be feeling pretty sorry you're horrible that's something everybody can agree you're horrible and all that you had meant to do was help him-im-im but it seems you're nothing but a nuisance face your fears and tell him what the reason is or hide the tears and be of dutiful assistance disappearing on the day you left him there alone oh what a tragedy you cannot help but be despicable you're horrible a teddy bear without the stuffing you're horrible you're no more than a good-for-nothing you're horrible and soon he'll realize he doesn't need you-u-u sooner or later he is gonna leave you anytime and any day you could choose to take your life away what a suitable depiction of the one you really are unbearable you're terrible tried so hard but you're the worst you're too far gone you can't convert hey what's the purpose you have searched for all those times someone died has lost all meaning hate to say this but you're bad and they will perish by your hand the perfect storm of blood and guts oh all those times someone died is all your fault you know you're horrible you really should've seen it coming you're horrible the moral law you've been out running you're horrible and any moment they are gonna catch you-u-u buckle up, abandon all your values persevere and fix him up the best you can hide your feelings follow every command incoherent everything’s corroding away oh what a tragedy you cannot help but be despicable self-control all drained away so you took the chance to run away What a suitable decision for someone the likes of you deplorable you're horrible pick your poison feel the high now it's time to say goodbye turn your image inside out you're letting everybody down take a trip now have a good time you're defective by design go ahead and show them they were right about you all along (look at you you're a foul mess) tried so hard but not enough ‘cause being good was far too much such bad excuses for existing every time someone dies they lack all meaning hate to say this, but you're bad you're making everybody sad the perfect storm of blood and guts oh every time someone dies is all your fault you know External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring flower Category:Songs featuring DEX Category:Songs featuring MAIKA Category:Songs featuring Otomachi Una Category:Songs featuring Human vocals and voices